The Daimyo's Verdict
by Panthaboi
Summary: Two scavengers go out to a recent battle in order to find anything valuable. While they are there, one is watched by what can only be described as evil. Everything from there spirals downhill until one key person has to make a very important decision, one that could potentially save or doom the Samurai.


**I know its late, but Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all who celebrate them!**

**While plotting my next move for my story, an idea came to me while I was in a party with a few friends. I'm not sure if I'll make this an actual thing or not, (Just thinking about making this a one shot) but if you guys really like it? ****Well, I'll see what I can do with it!**

* * *

**The Daimyo's Verdict.**

**Chapter 1, Ruin.**

The Samurai of The Dawn Empire were always known as a force to be reckoned with by their enemies. The sheer devotion that these eastern warriors had was enough to win them battles any other nation would have lost. Both The Warborn Clans and The Iron Legion acknowledged the fact that the Samurai were not weak, and that in order to survive after the cataclysm shook and reshaped their world, they'd have to compete with these people for the very little resources that were left. In order for their own people to prosper, they'd have to destroy the Samurai. So why was it then, that instead of uniting against those who wished them harm, The Samurai divided and turned against one another?

While it is true, the Samurai were the most unified out of the three, it honestly never showed. While the war raged on, the Samurai became less and less aggressive with their attacks against the other factions. They gradually isolated themselves from the rest of the world, slinking back into the swampland they call home. The reason? The Numerus Daimyo that had risen up among their people shared a burning hatred and had bitter rivalry's with one another. Countless lives would be lost and resources wasted in what was deemed a never-ending civil war.

A civil war that had lived up to that title.

Two Samurai, a Nobushi and an Orochi, stood on a hill that overlooked a small village. They had a clear view of the sorry sight. They had heard that a very recent battle had happened at this village, said village they thought to had been caught in the crossfire of two warring clans. The acrid smelling smoke from the burning buildings obscured the sky, blocking out both the stars and moonlight and wrapping everything in its dark embrace.

The Nobushi looked to her companion. "I know we're here to scavenge, but do you think there are any survivors? We should probably help if we can..." The Orochi stared at the ruined village for a while before speaking, her eyes devoid of emotion.

"I doubt anyone is still alive down there, but we'll help if we can." The Nobushi sighed at her friends' lack of hope as she too looked back down at their destination. For just a brief moment, it seemed like the duo would stand on that hill forever, witnessing firsthand at what the wolves among them had done, however the Orochi nodded to her friend and they both began their decent down to the village.

…

…

The two Samurai walked the dirt paths of the ruined village aimlessly. They had searched as best they could, but most of the buildings were already burning with no way in or were already emptied out. They hadn't managed to find anything worth value, the only things left were bodies of the fallen and the burning ruins they just tried looting.

The duo paused once they got to the village square. They had found where the fighting was the most intense. Bodies lay everywhere, most of warriors who fought the battle, but some civilians as well. The Orochi's eyes lost their emotionless gaze and glazed over with a mixture of anger and sadness. She could hear her friend weep quietly beside her.

"Sore wa chodo hidoidesu..." Said the Nobushi through sobs, mask in one hand as she used her other to wipe away tears. "Karera wa kore niataisuru shimasendeshita..." The suspicions of the two Samurai were right. This was indeed a village caught in the middle of two warring clans. From a few banners that still stood upright and the distinct colors most of the dead Samurai sported, they found out quickly just which two clans were here: House Morokane and House Ishimi, houses they knew of.

Houses they used to be a part of.

"It'll be alright Yoshida," Said the Orochi, trying to comfort her friend. "Sukunakutomo Karera wa moko no senso o tsuka suru hitsuyo wa arimasen."

Yoshida managed to dry her tears. "Yeah...Yeah you're right." The Nobushi put her mask back on before grabbing her naginata from the ground. "I just feel bad you know? This is just a waste of life..."

"We can blame the daimyo for this, and their soldiers." Said the Orochi as she snarled at a fallen Ishimi Samurai, the white paint on their armor being mostly covered in blood. "They let their petty rivalry's and grudges destroy our people, the selfish monsters! And these Samurai lapdogs that follow them know this, yet still do whatever they say without question! They're no better..."

"We used to serve these Daimyo too Ashina, I don't think its fair to say such things..." Said Yoshida as she stared down at a fallen Morokane Samurai. She could very vividly remember the days she proudly wore the red and black robes of the Morokane house. "We used to act just as these soldiers did, obeying orders without question..."

This earned a scoff from the Orochi as she turned away from the dead Ishimi. "Yes, but we had a limit."

The sudden statement made the Nobushi wince. "That's true..." Sighing, Yoshida then stood up and began to walk away from the literal graveyards worth of corpses. "Our limits also got us labeled as traitors."

The Orochi took one more look at the ruined village square before following after her friend. "Indeed they did, but I'd rather be a traitor then to lose my morals."

The duo continued their search, hoping to find something worth selling. While they scavenged, they exchanged stories on their past lives, talking about all the things they used to do, what they used to be.

…

…

However, neither them noticed a figure that had been watching them, just past the tree line. Plotting. Scheming…

"Hmm...She might be useful to me...what was her name? Ashina? Ufufufu…"

The figure gave a silent chuckle before slinking off into the swamp. "Yes! She'll be the crux of my grand plan! Time for me to get started..."

**End Chapter.**

* * *

**Do let me know in a review what you guys think of this so far! As stated, this isn't going to be some very long story, probably five to six chapters at most. It's just a little something I wanted to do.**

**See you guys on the flip side!**


End file.
